


A Letter

by capt



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Love Letters, injured Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt/pseuds/capt
Summary: Spencer has been hurt and it is not known if he is going to wake up. You write a letter to him in hopes of sorting out your feelings.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: You In The Story Bro





	A Letter

_I currently hate myself. I hate myself because I should have said this before you ended up here. I should have gotten the guts to say that I love you before now because I do not know if I’ll be able to see you smile again. I do not know if I’ll be able to hear your laugh anymore. I just wish that I had said something earlier because now you might die not knowing that someone loved you the way you said no one had, that I love you in a way I have never have. I’m sorry if this changes our friendship, I’m sorry if you no longer feel comfortable around me anymore but I needed you to know. I’ve loved you since after my first case and that was 4 years ago, and please don’t go because I don’t know what I’d do. Please I can’t. Spencer, I love you. I love you so much that it makes my head hurt. I love how you ramble. I love how you move your hands when you ramble. I love how passionate you get when telling a story or even talking about anything. I do not know what I am going to do if you do not wake up._

JJ told you that you should write him a letter. She said that it would help you sort out what you are feeling. It just made things more painful because it made things more real. Spencer had been hurt on a case leaving him how he is now. Asleep.

It had been two weeks. The doctors were not sure if he was going to wake up. 

If you had just been a little quicker to the Unsubs house. Stop. You could not think like that. You were already almost falling apart without Spence and you did not need to fall further down that hole. You splash some water on your face trying to refresh yourself. You should go home, Penelope was trying to convince you to, but you told her you were fine. She had been here for about an hour before you got up to go to the bathroom needing to refresh yourself. Now here you were staring at the reflection of a woman you did not recognize.

Her clothes were wrinkled, and her hair is pulled back to hide that it had not been washed in several days. She had dark bags under her eyes showing that she had not been sleeping well if not at all. She looked tired, more than just physically though. It was her eyes that gave it away, she was tired emotionally.

Straightening her outfit one last time, you left her as you headed back to Spencer’s room. Opening the door, the first thing you notice is the laugh of one Penelope Garcia, the second thing you notice is a smile on Spencer Reid’s face. The sound of the door opening caught both of their attention, “Looks like our pretty boy decided to wake up!” Garcia’s voice was filled with happiness and she had her usually bubbly tone. You plastered a smile on your face, “It took you long enough!” Spencer was looking at you with a look of concern, knowing that your smile was not genuine.

Unaware of the tension starting to grow in the room, Garcia quickly excused herself so that she could call the rest of the team to tell them. Once she had left Spencer, ever concerned asked, “What’s wrong?” Hearing his voice sent you down that hole you had been trying so desperately to avoid. You broke down in tears, collapsing into one of the chairs next to his bed. You could hear him telling you to breathe through your gasps for breaths eventually you were able to say, “I thought I lost you.”

Unable to look at him you continued, “I thought I lost you, and I did not know what I was going to do. I did not know what I was going to do if you died not knowing that I-" love you. Spencer called your name and looking up you could see that he was confused, “Not knowing what?”

You blushed and wiped away some of the stray tears that were on your face. You moved to your bag grabbing the letter and stood up next to him. Your hands touched as you handed it to him. You could tell that he was even more confused, “I can’t tell you, but I wrote it so please read it.” As he fumbled to open the letter you could feel your face flush more. The second it is open you know that he has read it all and his eyes jump to yours confirming he had, “Is this true?”

Your heart was pounding, and you could faintly hear his starting to increase as well. With a simple nod of your head, you could feel new tears start to form and Spencer quickly moved his free hand to wipe them away, “Please don’t cry, please it breaks my heart to see the woman I love cry.” Your eyes widened, “Really?” He responded with a nod of his head. “Can I kiss you?” He smiled and stated, “Yes.”

His hand moved from your face to the back of your neck as you brought up your own to cup his face. It started as a simple peck but you both wanted more. Both of you poured your unspoken love into the kiss, desperate to let the other know how much you loved each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it! This is the first fic that I have ever posted so if you have any constructive criticism that would be great!


End file.
